A End's Beginning
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Every story has an end and a beginning, right? However, to start a new story you must end another. It isn't an easy task to just move onto to the next thing. But, maybe ending one story to begin another won't be so bad after all. It'll just take awhile to realize that. (one shot)


"Hold still," a seven year old Matthew Meyers said to his sister while wrapping up her arm for what felt like the millionth time in his life. Brooklyn's arm wasn't broken, but a cut that was healing had been reopened after a crash onto the floor.

"It ain't that bad Matty," Brooklyn whispered. "Stop fussin' over me an' start worryin' bout yourself," she stated in a serious tone. But, Matthew didn't listen and continued to carefully wrap her arm. In the next few moments, Matthew finished wrapping his sister's arm. A look of slight relief washed over his face, with a mix of hope that her wound would actually heal this time instead of getting worse.

"How's that feel?" Matthew asked as he looked over his handy work in the dim lamp light.

"Good," Brooklyn replied with a little nod. "Thanks Matty," she said while going in for a careful hug, knowing if she squeezed too tightly it'll cause more pain in his back. Their mother had patched Matthew up not too long ago, but Brooklyn didn't want to make anything worse on her brother.

"Anytime sis," Matthew replied with a smile as he wrapped a single arm around his little sister. Even if she was only a minute and a half younger than him, she'd always be his little sister. Before anything else was said, there was a loud crash coming from their parents bedroom. Brooklyn started to tense up. Her breaths began to quicken as her body started to shake. "C'mere," Matthew said as he pulled Brooklyn closer. "Listen ta my heart beat. Alright? Focus on that," he said soothingly while stroking Brooklyn's back with one hand and covered her ear with the other to ensure she only heard his heartbeat.

"I'm scared, Matty," Brooklyn whispered as she buried her head into her brother's chest.

"Ya don't have anythin' ta be scared of sis," Matthew replied. But on the inside, he was scared too, but he couldn't show it. He had to stay strong for Brooklyn's sake. "Everythin' will be fine," he said just as another crash was heard. "_Please let this be over soon," _Matthew thought. But, sadly for him, things only got worse from then on.

One night his father came back drunk. The twins knew what that meant. Though it wasn't as bad as all the other times came home drunk...but it was still bad no matter what angle you looked at it. Brooklyn was in her mother's arms as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She hated this. She hated these nights. Her mother would hold her close, shielding her eyes from what was happening with her father and brother. Yet, Brooklyn would always end up seeing a few things that happened. As much as she wanted to scream for everything to stop, Brooklyn knew that would only make things worse. So, she stayed quiet, and could only painfully sit and watch.

"Leave the boy alone," her mother's voice cracked with sadness when she saw her son was bruised up. Luckily there wasn't any blood.

"It's good for the boy. It'll give him thick skin later in life. And maybe he won't be such a wimp."

"He's seven! Keep hurting him and-"

"I's fine Mum," Matthew reassured as he slowly stood up while clenching his stomach. "Really. It don't even hurt that much." it was a lie of course. His whole body ached to the point he felt like passing out right then and there. But, didn't for his mother, and sister's sake. Matthew considered himself the real man of the house. Not this drunken man that had the nerve to call himself a father. Despite being a tiny seven year old, Matthew would make sure his mother and Brooklyn would be safe. _"No matter what,"_ Matthew told himself in a sure voice as he clenched his fists

* * *

"Stop makin' a fuss Mum!" Matthew whispered yelled. "I's fine. Nothin' is broken. I's breathin' steed of bleedin'!" he protested.

"Fix that grammar young man," Mrs. Meyers scolded. Besides watching her son put himself in the line of danger almost every day, she didn't like the fact that he was looking for work on the streets to try and scrape up some money. Not only were the streets the dangerous, but it didn't help the fact his grammar was getting worse than ever. When will it all end? Her husband's horrible habits. Her children getting hurt. And just about everything in between. When will things go back to the way they used to be? When they were a happy family just trying to get by

"I'm fine. Nothing is broken. I'm breathing instead of bleeding," Matthew replied, making sure he used the correct means of grammar. After a few moments, his mother finished cleaning up his wounds. She tucked him in and place a single kiss on his forehead before doing over to Brooklyn to do the same. And with that being done, their mother left the room

"Matty," Brooklyn whispered as she turned on her side to face her brother's bed. "Things will get better, right?" she asked hopefully. "No more getting hurt and everything will go back to how they were before."

"Don't worry bout that Brooky," Matthew replied. "I'll make sure nothin' happens ta you'se or Mum."

"But what about you?" Brooklyn asked worriedly. "Remember that time you passed out and couldn't leave bed for days? I don't like seeing ya get hurt."

"You'se fuss over me too much," Matthew replied with a little eye roll. "I's the man of the house Brooklyn. You'se let me worry bout all that nonsense."

"Matthew Meyers you're seven just like I am," Brooklyn stated. "You're still a boy, not a man!"

"A man looks out for his family instead of hurtin' 'em, right?" Matthew asked.

"Well...I guess," Brooklyn replied.

"An' I's look out for you'se an' Mum, right?"

"Right..." Brooklyn trailed off.

"So that makes me a man," Matthew stated firmly before snuggling into bed. "Night lil sis. Sweet dreams an' don't let 'em bed bugs catch ya. I's heard they's love eatin' freckles off of little goils faces."

"Oh haha, very funny Matty," Brooklyn retorted. "And I'm only younger by a minute and a half ya know!"

"Say what ya want, but I's still older than you'se little sissy," Matthew replied with a smirk before drifting off to sleep. Brooklyn stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning over to the other side of the bed and went off to sleep. Matthew felt a slight ease come over his body. He had managed to get Brooklyn so worked up that she forgot about making a big deal out of his injuries when there was nothing wrong.

Over the next few days, things were oddly calm. Besides all the yelling that is. But at least no one got hurt. While walking with her mother to the store Brooklyn asked, "Why are you gettin' all that stuff Mum? Is something special happening?" she asked hopefully. Nothing special ever happened anymore. There was only fear in the Meyers house hold.

"I'll tell you when we get home Brooklyn," Mrs. Meyers replied plainly. "But you have to keep it a secret. Ok?" Brooklyn nodded, wondering just what this secret she had to keep would be. It brought her a little happiness that her mother would trust her with something. However, the moment Brooklyn and her mother got back home, she found out it was a terrible secret. "What do you mean Matty has to go away?!" Brooklyn asked as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't want her brother. Her twin. To go away. She wouldn't know what she would do without her other half. "What's wrong with-" she sniffed as her mother pulled her closer. Mr. Meyers was out doing who knows what while Matthew was looking for a way to make some money. So it was safe for the girls to talk without getting in trouble or have protests. "- with Matty saying here. At home. With us?"

"I know Brooklyn," Mrs. Meyers said as she stroked her daughters head. "I don't like this either. But it's the only way for Matty to stay safe. He may not like it, but there isn't another choice." this wasn't the first time Mrs. Meyers thought about this. But she had hope it would get better. Only she was wrong. Things only got worse. And with what happened a few nights ago. She knew this would be the only choice to keep her children safe. The only reason Matthew would get hurt, was because Brooklyn would get the hits first. He'd jump in and...it would all go down from there. "Please try to understand Brooklyn. If Matthew isn't here anymore, you won't get hurt. Both if you won't."

"But you always say the streets are dangerous," Brooklyn argued.

"Right now, the streets are a lot safer than here sweetie." after a lot of talking too, Brooklyn knew her mother was right. There was no other choice. Even if it meant she was never going to see her twin again, it was better than watching him...Brooklyn shook that thought out of her head. She didn't even want to think about that happening. But if things kept going the way they were well...there was a good chance it could - again, Brooklyn shook that thought out of her head before helping her mother get a sack of things ready for that night.

* * *

Matthew was in a deep sleep. Until he felt someone quietly wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a small figure in front of him. "Bad dream sis?" he asked. "Ya don't gotta wake me up ta ask-" just then a warm lamp light filled the small room he shared with his sister. He looked over to the nightstand and saw his mother was standing there with a sad face. But her eyes were as soft as ever. "Somethin' wrong Mum?" he asked while sitting up. In the next few moments. Matthew soon learned of his mother and sister's plan. "I don't wanna Mum!" Matthew protested. "I's stayin' here! Ya ain't changin' my mind!"

"Matthew, it's the only way for you to stay safe," Mrs. Meyers replied.

"But what bout you and Brooklyn?!" Matthew asked. "You'll - somethin' bad will happen if I's don't stay!"

"Matthew," Brooklyn said softly. "I don't like seein' ya get hurt because of me. If you run away, I won't get hurt anymore. Please, it's the only choice there is."

Mrs. Meyers had to do a lot of convincing to get Matthew to realize this was the only choice than it did for Brooklyn. The more she had to talk him into it, the more it broke her heart that she was never going to see her boy again. But it was the only choice. Matthew soon agreed. Not because he wanted too, but because he wanted to protect Brooklyn. So, he packed up some clothes and put them into the sack his mother and Brooklyn had made for him.

"Stay safe Matty," Brooklyn said as she hugged her brother tightly while holding back her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. Not this time. "I love you."

"And you," Matthew said while hugging Brooklyn tightly. "You stay safe too. I love ya, so much. I won't forget bout ya. Ever. You're always with me, no matter what." Matthew looked into Brooklyn's eyes one last time. He wanted to remember the dreamy look her eyes held, every freckle that dotted her face. And just, everything about her. He pulled her into one last hug before going to his mother and hugged her tightly. "I love ya Mum."

"I love you too, Matthew," Mrs. Meyers replied. "Now you be careful out there. And whatever happens, remember I love you, and don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Ok," Matthew replied as he hugged his mother tightly. Brooklyn went into the hug as well. The three of them stayed like that while exchanging heartfelt goodbyes. After awhile, they let go of one another and Matthew made his way to the window. He opened it, and before stepping out he looked back at his mother and sister. Knowing they were putting on a brave face for him. "I love ya," he said one last time before stepping out and shut the window. With one last, good long look, Matthew walked away from the window and climbed down the fire escape, and ran away without looking back. Matthew ran as fast as he could. He knew that he had to skip to another city. Staten Island was undoable. Queens and Bronx were probably the first place his father would look for him if and when he would go after him. And so, Manhattan was the best place to go. All he had to do was get to the bridge.

* * *

The rain was pouring down harder than ever as Kid Blink turned the corner. He was crazy for trying to sell all his papers that day! Plus the rain and that it was nighttime meant he was in for it when he returned to the Lodge. Kid Blink slowed down his pace when he heard something from an alley he passed by. Panic soon took over his body. At first, he was ready to start running again. But when he heard a small groan he decided to take a closer look into the alley. Keeping his fist clenched just incase, Kid Blink entered the alley. At first, everything looked normal. That is until a box moved, followed by another groan. Kid Blink slowly walked up to where the moving box was. Taking a deep breath he jumped in front of it to see it was just a scrawny little boy curled up inside trying to stay warm. The kid woke up and suddenly scooted out of the box and backed up to the other side of the alley.

"Woah!" Kid Blink said as he kneeled down. "No need ta be scared of me kid. I's ain't gonna hurt ya," Kid Blink reassured. Though it was hard to see the little boy, Kid Blink didn't need light to know this kid was in bad shape. "Look kid, ya hadn't noticed it's rainin' somethin' awful, an' I's dunno bout you'se. But I's sure as hell I's don't wanna get sick. So, how bout ya come ta the Lodge with me. It's nice an' warm there with food, a cozy bed, an' a bunch of bruddas that will love ya!"

"Ya promise?" the kid asked quietly. "No one will hurt me, right?"

"Don't worry kid, you'se will be safe with the newsies," Kid Blink replied. Without another word, the little boy crawled back into his box and grabbed a sack before coming back out. And with that, Kid Blink lead the little boy back to the Lodge. Only problem was that not even a few steps in and the boy was lagging behind. So, Kid Blink scooped the kid up and carried him back all the way to the Lodge. "_Whatever happened, it sure tuckered ya out,"_ Kid Blink thought. Soon enough, Kid Blink made it too the Lodge safe and sound.

"What in the world?" Kloppman asked when he saw Kid Blink come in carrying a kid that was passed out in his arms.

"I's found 'im shiverin' in a box Klopp. Can we's keep 'im?" Kid Blink asked. "He don't say much. So that means he ain't gonna be any trouble." Kloppman only smiled and nodded. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought this was a dog Kid Blink was asking to keep. "Thanks Klopp!" Kid Blink said happily before carrying the boy all the way up the stairs.

"Wolf!" Kid Blink yelled as he walked into the bunk room. "Fore ya kill me for bein' late I's found a kid livin' in a box! Klopp said we's can keep 'im!"

"I'll take the kid, you'se go dry yourself off fore ya catch a cold," Jumps said as he took Blink's kid out of his arms and carried him to the closest bed and laid him down. As Jumps got the kid dried off, Wolf was lecturing Kid Blink about being late. "Don't be too hard on 'im Wolf," Jumps said as Jack handed him some dry clothes for the new kid. "He did save a life ya know, who knows what woulda -" Jumps stopped talking as soon as he pulled the little boy's shirt off. He was shocked to see all the cuts, bruises, and scabs that were on the boys chest and back.

"Is he from the Refuge?" little Snipeshooter asked with wide eyes.

"I's dunno," Kid Blink replied. "Just found 'im shiverin' in a box an' lugged his tired bum here."

"Nah Snipes," Jumps replied. "Look at the bandages. No way that kid coulda gotten his hands on 'em in that place. Maybe he ran away from home or somethin'."

"Well we's won't know nothin' till the kid wakes up ya know," Race stated in a serious tone. And it was at that moment the kid suddenly woke up. His eyes scanned the room before he let out a little yelp and backed up.

"Hey calm down kid," Jumps said. "No one's gonna hurt ya. Just tryin' ta patch ya up is all."

"Did ya run away from the Refuge?" Buttons asked.

"What's the Refuge?" the kid asked. "An' where am I's? An' who are you'se?"

"Relax kid," Wolf said as he walked up to the bed. "Blink was the one who found ya. You'se at the Lodge now. An' completely safe from any harm. Now, can ya let us dry ya off fore ya get sick." the boy only nodded and the two leaders went to work while the newsies all asked the kid a bunch of questions. What's his name, where's he from, why did he run away. The usual stuff. But the kid would only mumble a few words in response.

"You'se can ask the kid questions in the mornin', now off ta bed," Wolf said. And with that, the newsies all ran to their bed knowing Wolf meant business. "Top bunk over Jojo's is yers," Wolf said to the new kid, who gave him a look of confusion.

"C'mon kid, just follow me," Jojo said as he gestured the new kid to follow him.

* * *

Off in another city, Brooklyn was looking out the window as the rain poured down. Wherever her brother was, she hoped he was somewhere safely warm and not laying in a gutter half dead. Brooklyn shook that thought out of her head, telling herself that Matthew is a smart boy. He's probably found a place to stay the night...hopefully. Brooklyn pulled his shirt closer to her body and hugged herself. The only thing left of her twin were his things and her memories. Even then, it wasn't enough for her. "Please be safe Matty," Brooklyn whispered quietly. "Wherever you are. I hope you're ok." just then the door opened. Brooklyn looked back and sighed in relief when she saw her mother, who asked, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Ok," Brooklyn replied quietly before looking back out the window. "Mum, do you think we'll ever see Matthew again?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know Brooklyn," Mrs. Meyers replied. "We'll just have to hope he'll stay safe out there. Now, enough thinking about that and get into bed."

"Yes ma'am," Brooklyn replied. After one last look out the window, Brooklyn walked away and once again found herself in Matthew's old bed. Mrs. Meyers didn't say anything about her daughter switching beds. It was understandable why she did. "Good night Mum," Brooklyn said after her mother had tucked her in.

"Good night Brooklyn, sweet dreams," Mrs. Meyers replied. She kissed the little girl's head before walking out of the room and closed the door. As thunder boomed, Brooklyn pulled the blankets up and snuggled her head into the pillow. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Brooklyn hope she would. And, that's all she could do from that point on. Hope was the only thing keeping her going. "Maybe one day I'll see ya again," Brooklyn said to herself as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of pouring rain.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Even though there were a few sad moments, overall I really enjoyed writing this and how it came out in the end. I kind of knew what I wanted for Brooklyn's backstory, I just didn't know how to make it happen. But the creative bomb hit me _the day_ after I posted Mystery Girl, weird how that ended up working. Mush coming to the Lodge was also fun to write about. Again, I knew what I wanted for that, I just didn't know how to cover it. Which reminds me! Don't own newsies, only OCs! ****The next one shot should be out sometime at the end of the week as long as things don't get crazy. It's a lot happier and probably my favorite Brooklyn one shot so far. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading!**


End file.
